Yo estoy allí
by Chun-Chun123
Summary: Mira alrededor. Soy la brisa que te acompaña. Tu sombra en el suelo. La luz que te ilumina. Ese susurro en tus sueños. Estoy al lado tuyo, siempre lo he estado y siempre lo voy a estar. Ya estoy allí. / [One-shot] [NaLu]


_**Disclaimer**: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son y fueron creados por el gran Hiro Mashima al igual que la trama original. La historia de este fic, en cambio, si es de mi creación._

* * *

><p><strong>Ya estoy allí.<strong>

_{... One-shot...}_

_"Quizás estemos a miles de millones kilómetros de distancia pero, recuerda esto, yo **siempre **voy a estar allí"_

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>¿Papá?<strong>_

Lucy escuchó como la pequeña niña lo llamaba con esa suave pero a la vez chillona voz que tenía.

—¿Papá? ¡¿Papá?! —y su tono se elevaba a medida que su irritación aumentaba al ver que no tenía respuesta.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando, papá?! ¡¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?!

Lucy sonrió.

La escena le divertía en cierto modo. La pequeña estaba enfrascada en una ardua discusión con su padre y no iba a estar contenta hasta que al fin tuvieran lo que quería.

"Rayos, definitivamente son iguales" suspiró para sí misma mientras la brisa agitaba su rubio cabello.

Y es que, de verdad lo eran. En todos los aspectos. Desde el mismo pelo color rosa-salmón en punta (con el que luchaba todas las mañanas para atarlo en coletas) hasta los colmillos que amenazaban con morder constantemente. El mismo carácter tosco e irritable y la terquedad que los caracterizaba a ambos. Así como esa sonrisa, brillante y sincera que sólo ellos dos podían dar.

"Cielos. Ustedes dos si que son un problema, ¿no lo crees, Natsu?"

—Nashi —la llamó Lucy suavemente— Ven, él ya esta allá.

Sus grandes ojos marrones —lo único que había heredado de ella— se abrieron como platos y empezaron a brillar como mil estrellas.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó entusiasmada.

—¡Si! —asintió y le estiró una mano— Vamos.

Y la pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos. Lucy casi perdió el equilibro. No era muy grande pero eso no significaba que fuera liviana así que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para cargarla.

La pequeña se rió.

—¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Mamá ya tiene canas!

—Si las tengo es por tu culpa.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Es porque estás vieja!

—¡¿Ah?! —dijo deteniéndose de inmediato— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Rayos... —masculló dando un salto para escapar del agarre de su madre y su ira.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya las veras cuando te atrape!

Y ante esa amenaza, la niña abrió los ojos alarmada y como una pulga salió disparada perseguida por su madre por los jardines en los que estaban.

Lucy estuvo "persiguiéndola" por un buen rato hasta que se decidió a atraparla y la envolvió en cosquillas hasta que se le acabará el aire de tanto reír.

Nashi soltaba carcajadas, una tras otra y Lucy las sentía como una estaca al corazón, una tras otra.

Hasta qué al fin madre e hija pararon de jugar, la pequeña se giró hacia ella todavía recuperando la respiración y con voz muy, muy, muy baja tomo la parte baja del vestido de Lucy y le preguntó:

—Mami, ¿es verdad? ¿De verdad papá está en casa?

La rubia sintió como su corazón se retorcía y lloraba de dolor pero aún así se obligó a sí misma a sonreír.

Tomo la mano de la pequeña y le respondió:

—Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que siempre te dijo?

Nashi asintió y repitió con la misma voz baja las palabras que Natsu le dejo a Lucy ese día mientras ella lo sostenía en brazos.

Ese día en el que no lo detuvieron. En el que no estuvieron allí a tiempo. Ese día en el que todo se tornó negro. Donde ambos dragones descansaban en el suelo y la sangre no paraba de salir de sus cuerpos. Ese día...

"—_No llores, Lucy_. —de algún lugar sacó fuerzas para hablarle—_** Ya estoy allí,** siempre lo he estado y siempre lo voy a estar. Soy la brisa que te acompaña. Tu sombra en el suelo. La luz que te ilumina. Ese susurro en tus sueños. Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré hasta el final_.

_—Te amo. Te amo, Natsu, por eso ¡no te vayas! _—lloró con todas sus ganas. Natsu hizo su mayor esfuerzo, puso una mano en el vientre de Lucy y sonrió. Sólo como él era capaz de hacerlo.

—_No llores, debe de ser malo para Nashi._

—_Natsu... _—replicó ella con voz ahogada.

—_Cuídala, yo..._ — y fue lo último que llegó a decir."

Los ojos de Lucy se tornaron nublados por las lágrimas mientras Nashi le respondía:

—_**"Ya estoy allí"**_ Eso es lo que dijo —su voz era suave y baja, parecía a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Ves? Entonces, eso significa que ya esta allí y probablemente esta enojado porque no hemos llegado a tiempo para la cena.

La niña volvió a reír con tristeza.

—Es verdad, así es papá.

Sus esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas se hicieron añicos y bajo ellas le sonrió a su hija.

—Así es, así es tu padre.

Y ambas se encaminaron hacia su casa a cenar. Allí las esperaba una cena que ya Lucy había preparado con anticipación y una cálida cena en el salón mientras veían televisión seguro con Gray o Erza que las estarían esperando acompañados de un altar japonés junto la foto de Natsu y un incienso.

Tras ellas las puertas del cementerio se cerraban y quedaban atrás junto a la lápida que tenía inscrito:

~_X773 – X795_~

**Natsu Dragneel**

•

_**"Si hubiéramos sabido que**_

_**esta iba a ser el costo a pagar**_

_**por derrotar a Acnologia,**_

_**no te hubiéramos dejado ir."**_

。

。

。

。

* * *

><p>Y... ¿Qué tal les pareció?<p>

La idea prácticamente vino de una canción que se cruzó en mi lista de reproducción y que nunca antes había escuchado pero, cuando la escuche simplemente cogí mi cuaderno y escribí esto a las dos de la mañana :'D

La canción es: "I'm already there" - Lonestar

Este lo público porque es un One-shot y pos... No hay más historia que seguir :')

Pero, bueno espero que les haya gustado. Opiniones y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas ^^

Nos leemos! (^^)/~~~

Chun-chun

~•~•~

Este fic es dedicado para un muy buen amigo mío cuyo padre murió ayer. De verdad, no tengo nada más para decirte que: Estamos aquí contigo. Siempre.


End file.
